A bolster pillow is a long and thick pillow that is used to provide support, either by itself or under other pillows. The bolster pillow is popular for providing support to the back region of a user, thus propping up the user into a more vertical and comfortable orientation. Additionally, the bolster pillow is often used for rehabilitation purposes. In particular, the bolster pillow is used to elevate the legs or hands of the user to aid in healing processes. Traditional bolster pillows are versatile and have a variety of different uses but lack durability. The majority of bolster pillows deform and collapse after being used for a certain amount of time, thus reducing the support provided to the user. This is the result of the bolster pillow being built with no internal support structure. Thus, there is a need for a bolster pillow capable of providing support throughout its lifetime.
The present invention provides a reliable and firm bolster pillow. The present invention utilizes an internal support structure which prevents deformation and collapsing when exposed to various pressure associated with use and extended use. Additionally, the design of the present invention is innovative and commercially viable.